You don't remember me, do you?
by power31312
Summary: Remus and Sirius had a great relationship, at least until Remus disappears one day. 14 years later, Sirius is working at Hogwarts and gets a surprise in the new DADA teacher, Remus Lupin. The only problem now...Remus doesn't remember him at all. RL/SB


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though it would be mucho cools if I did. **

_Opening his eyes as the door opened, Remus smiled widely and jumped up and ran over to the smirking man pinning him to the wall, kissing him lustily. Sirius moaned deeply and ran his hands down Remus sharply, making the mousy haired boy gasp._

_Hastily, Sirius closed the door, locking it while Remus explored his mouth with his tongue. Now they could make as much noise as they wanted. Moaning loudly as Remus sucked on the nape of his neck, Sirius slipped his hands around him and brought him closer, sliding his hands up and down the man's body, making him moan. Suddenly, Remus broke off from the kiss and dropped to his knees and started to fiddle with Sirius' belt. The raven haired man took this as an opportunity to talk to him._

"_So . . . you missed me?" Sirius panted, feeling the breeze as Remus finally removed the belt and pulled down his pants, revealing the black boxers underneath._

" _Yeah, you-" he pulled the boxers down to reveal Sirius' throbbing cock. "-but, more this."_

_Lustily taking a hold of it, he licked it delicately, feeling Sirius shiver and buck, moaning -almost whimpering- deeply. Licking the rest of the pre-cum off, he took the whole cock into his mouth and sucked lightly. Sirius moaned deeply and gasped as Remus started to suck harder. Finally, he started moving the hardness in and out of his mouth. This was more than Sirius could take, as he slammed his hands to the wall, clenching air, and moaned deeply, shivering and bucking. This was the best damn blowjob he had ever had. Starting to thrust his cock deeper into Remus' mouth, he felt the white hotness begin to creep though his body, until he cried out in orgasmic pleasure and spilled his seed into the brunette's mouth._

_Swallowing the whole thing with experience, he licked his lips of the last bit and smirked up at the sixteen year old. Sirius slide tiredly down the wall, closing his eyes and feeling completely relaxed and filled with pleasure. Feeling Remus crawl into his lap, he slide his hands around the man and kissed him, tasting his own cum._

"_How was that?" Remus asked, whispering in the man's ear then sliding his tongue down his neck._

"_Fuck--It was-" he cut off to moan as Remus ran his tongue down his navel and kissed the tip of his cock. "-the best fucking blowjob I have ever had."_

"_Good." Remus smiled happily and ran his tongue down his thigh._

_Suddenly, Sirius grabbed the brunette and stopped him, holding his chin and bringing his face up to his own. Then, picking, him up, he carried the brunette over to the leather couch, setting him down as if he were precious cargo. Climbing on top of the boy, he stared into the werewolf's eyes. _

"_Are you still alive?!"_

_Shaking his head of thoughts, he looked back down at Remus._

_`"Sorry."_

"_Yeah, you better be. I'm horny and you're spacing off like we're having dinner!"_

_Smirking, Sirius started to move down Remus. "It is like dinner . . . And I don't space out on our dates." Stopping at Remus' belt, he quickly removed it and pulled down the brunette's pants and boxers._

_Moving back up to Remus' face, he kissed him gently on the lips and slide his hand up his shirt. Moving down to his neck, Sirius pinched Remus' right nipple, making him moan. Then, sliding is tongue teasingly down Remus' navel, he licked delicately at the younger boy's warm cock and then slide down to the brunette's opening, sliding his warm, wet tongue inside._

"_Oh Gods . . ." Remus moaned deeply, bucking, and gripped blindly at the leather._

_Smirking and chuckling, he wrapped his arms around Remus, who did the same, and stared into the beautiful man's eyes. Scooting closer he leaned his head near the werewolf's right ear and whispered,_

"_I love you . . ."_

_As these words left his mouth he thrust into the man. Remus' head rolled back and he called out in pleasure. Forcefully, he pinned the brunette down on his back and moved in and out, while Remus cried out in bliss._

"_Oh Gods, Sirius!"_

"_Hmm, you want it to feel better?"_

_Remus moaned deeply in response. Smirking, he grabbed hold of the brunette's hard cock and started to pump up and down, escalating Remus' delight further. With the thrusts and the pumps in sync, both were almost to their peak._

"_Uh, Sirius . . .? "_

"_Remus?" _

"_I love you too."_

_And at the same time, they came, crying out in absolute orgasmic pleasure. _

* * *

Sirius jerked awake. He had been dreaming again. That seemed to have been happening a lot lately. His dreams all being distant memories of the werewolf. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before he looked at his bed sheets and cursed. He had to stop having these damn wet dreams. He reached over and grabbed his wand from the desk beside him and quickly cleaned up his mess.

He climbed out of bed and moved to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he does so. He started the shower and climbed under the warm water, rubbing his shoulders to try and ease the tightness. He closed his eyes as the dream passed through his mind again. He leaned his head against the shower wall before punching it, tearing skin away from his knuckles. He didn't care though. Not much had mattered since that day.

Sirius and Remus had just had the best sex and finally admitted that they loved each other. Then Remus had got up claiming that he was going to go and get some butterbeer from the kitchen for them. Sirius had said that he would go as well, but Remus had told him to stay and that he would be back in a moment's time. Except he never came back. He disappeared altogether.

Searches were called to look for him, all coming up naught. Nobody knew where he had gone or what had actually happened to him. He had just vanished. That had been a little over fourteen years ago. And Sirius still ached for him and wanted all of his questions answered. He wanted his little werewolf back. But that would never happen.

Sirius turned and shut the water off; grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist and walked back into his bedroom. It was late in the afternoon and he had to get moving if he was going to make it to his job on time. He grabbed a pair of old worn out jeans and a t-shirt, pulling them on before he seized his robe and placed it over the clothes. He took hold of his wand and shoved it into his pants before he looked around the room again. It was completely bare except for his bed all of his belongings were already at his job. He sighed before he turned on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

Sirius glanced up as McGonagall greeted him.

"How are you doing, Sirius?"

"Fine, Minerva, and you? How was your summer?"

"Same old," she muttered before taking her seat beside Dumbledore at the head table.

Sirius sighed again and rested his head against his hand. The students started to pile into the hall and he never even noticed. Not taking sight of anything until Dumbledore rose to his feet and started to give out the beginning of the year speech. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and nodded at Hermione, Harry, and Ron before he began to listen to the headmaster.

"And it looks like our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has finally arrived."

Sirius looked up not even noticing the empty seat beside him until now. A small man covered from head to two with his robes walked into the hall, making his way briskly up to the head table, he paused momentarily to speak with Dumbledore. The older man nodded his head once before pointing to the seat beside Sirius. Sirius looked back at the students, not really caring either way who the new teacher was.

"And I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin."

Sirius' head snapped up and he looked shakily to the man sitting beside him, he had removed his robes and indeed it was Remus Lupin. He was older, looked more tired, had a couple of new scars on his face, his hair was thinning. But it was without a doubt the same boy that he had loved so many years ago. His breath caught and he just starred.

After fourteen long and painful years, Remus had come back.

**A/N: So, there it is. The first chapter. I hope that it's good. I spent lots of time thinking about how I wanted to write it. Not sure how long this is going to be, but…. Review and let me know what you think! Love to all!**


End file.
